Steinway Musical Instruments
| founder = | location_city = | location_country = | location = Waltham, Massachusetts, United States | locations = 11 manufacturing facilities (2011) | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | industry = Musical instruments | products = Pianos Brasswinds Woodwinds Strings Percussion | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | num_employees = 1,680 (2011) | owner = Paulson & Co. | divisions = New York City, United States Elkhart, Indiana, United States | subsid = Steinway & Sons Steinway Hall Conn-Selmer Kluge Klaviaturen The O.S. Kelly Company ArkivMusic | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} Steinway Musical Instruments, Inc. is a worldwide musical instrument manufacturing conglomerate, based in Waltham, Massachusetts, the United States. Through acquisitions and mergers, the company has acquired a large number of musical instrument brand names and manufacturing facilities. It now owns manufacturers of pianos, brasswinds, woodwinds, strings, and percussion. The company sells its products through a worldwide network of dealers to professional, amateur and student musicians, as well as orchestras and educational institutions, under dozens of different brand names. Its most notable products include Steinway & Sons pianos, Bach Stradivarius trumpets, C.G. Conn French horns, Leblanc clarinets, King trombones, Ludwig snare drums, and Selmer saxophones and woodwinds. It employs a workforce of around 1,700 and operates 11 manufacturing facilities in the United States and Europe. History *May 1995: Selmer Industries acquired Steinway Musical Properties, parent company of Steinway & Sons piano company. *July 1996: Selmer Industries was renamed "Steinway Musical Instruments". *August 1996: Steinway Musical Instruments IPO. *January 1997: acquisition of Emerson, flute manufacturer. *December 1998: acquisition of Kluge Klaviaturen, piano key manufacturer. *March 1999: acquisition of Steinway Hall in New York City, prominent piano showroom with concert hall. *November 1999: acquisition of the O.S. Kelly Company, piano plate manufacturer. *January 2000: acquisition of Pianohaus Karl Lang, piano showroom and authorized Steinway piano dealer. *September 2000: acquisition of United Musical Instruments, wind instrument manufacturer. *January 2003: merger of the Selmer Company and United Musical Instruments into one entity under Conn-Selmer. *August 2004: acquisition of G. Leblanc, wind instrument manufacturer and distributor. *May 2008: acquisition of ArkivMusic, online retailer of recorded classical music. *September 2013: acquired by Paulson & Co. Products Current products The company produces instruments under the following brand names: *'Pianos:' **Steinway & Sons – pianos for the top-level market **Boston – pianos for the mid-level market **Essex – pianos for the entry-level market *'Brasswinds:' **C.G. Conn – single and double horns, flugelhorns, cornets, trombones, trumpets, tubas, sousaphones, saxophones **Holton – cornets, French horns, trombones, trumpets **King – marching brass, trombones, baritones, cornets, flugelhorns, French horns, mellophones, trumpets, tubas, sousaphones **Prelude – trumpets, marching brass, piccolos, flutes, clarinets, saxophones (entry-level instruments) (Chinese) **Vincent Bach – trumpets, cornets, flugelhorns, trombones *'Woodwinds:' **Armstrong – flutes, piccolos **Leblanc – clarinets **Selmer – saxophones, clarinets, flutes, oboes, bassoons **Vito – entry-level clarinets *'Strings:' **Glaesel – violins, violas, cellos, double basses (Chinese) **Scherl & Roth – violins, violas, cellos, double basses (Chinese) **Wm. Lewis & Son – violins, violas, cellos, double basses (Chinese) *'Percussion and drums:' **Ludwig **Musser *'Other:' **ArkivMusic – classical music recordings **''Listen: Life with Music & Culture'' – magazines **Rousseau – woodwind mouthpieces **Steinway & Sons Label – record label Discontinued products *'Brasswinds:' **Benge – trumpets, piccolo trumpets, trombones **Cleveland **Martin – trumpets, trombones *'Woodwinds:' **Artley **Avanti – flutes **Emerson – flutes, piccolos **Galway Spirit Flutes – flutes **Noblet **Normandy References Category:Steinway & Sons Category:Musical instrument manufacturing companies of the United States Category:Music production companies Category:Musical instrument retailers of the United States Category:American companies established in 1995 Category:Manufacturing companies established in 1995 Category:2013 mergers and acquisitions